Lost Souls
by Sora-Kairi-4-ever
Summary: Naminé joins the Organization, thinking it's the only thing she can do. But what happens when the Organization tries to murder her? Will Roxas help? And who's the mysterious boy who kidnaped Naminé? He looks strangely like...Roxas. Now COMPLETE!
1. The New Nobody Named Namine

**Author's note: **Well here's Lost souls chapter 1! Finally I got a name. I have 18 pages of this done, except it was made a year or so ago, and the grammar's pretty bad, so I've been trying to mop it up. Please excuse any crappy written sentences, it won't happen in the newer chapters. Oh, and I know Romeo and Juliet is not a chick lit book. (Read on...)

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Wish claimer: Wish I did.**

**Chapter 1 **

**The new nobody named Naminé**

"Sir," Axel said as he entered the meeting room. "There's something you should look over."

"What is it?" Xemnas asked in a bored tone. Axel handed over a folder and Xemnas skimmed it.

"We don't need replacement Nobodies." Xemnas said, putting the folder down.

"Sir," Axel said. "She isn't just a replacement. She's Kairi's Nobody."

Xemnas paused, looking over the folder.

"She would be of use." Xemnas said slowly.

"And Roxas is catching onto something, with her around Roxas will probably calm down more." Axel added.

"When can you have her?" Xemnas asked.

"Within the hour." Axel replied.

"Go." Xemnas said, and Axel left.

* * *

45 minutes later the girl named Naminé was seated at the meeting table. They had told her about Nobodies, and how she was one. And why she should join them. When they were done, she laced her fingers and looked at them. 

"Right. I'll join..." Naminé said slowly. "But do I have to wear a cloak?"

"For the time being, no." Xemnas said, smirking.

* * *

Naminé tossed and turned in her bed that night, unable to sleep. She got up and wandered outside. There were a few torches lit, but otherwise it was pitch black. Recognizing a door, Naminé pushed it open to find herself in the library. 

"Might as well read something." Naminé muttered to herself. Grabbing a random book off the shelf she started to read by candle light. She paused and looked at the cover. Romeo and Juliet?

Frowning, Naminé went to the nearest shelf and started searching. Nope, their weren't any other love books or anything. They all seemed ancient.

"Guess Xemnas likes chick lit's or something." Naminé giggled to herself and grabbed another book bound by a green cover. Opening it, she read,

_Of the Nobodies the dusks are weakest. Those with more power may control high ranked Nobody's -_

Naminé sighed in disgust and slammed the book closed.

"Hard, isn't it?" Naminé heard a boy's voice say.

"Huh?" Naminé jumped a foot in the air. She stood up and spun around, seeing a boy's outline flickering in the candle light.

_What was his name? _Naminé thought._ It stared with an 'R'…Rocks-ass or something..._

"What's hard?" Naminé asked, her head to the side.

"Remembering all your memories." Roxas said. "You can feel like you know something, but you don't know how. Your head just randomly hurts, as your memories come back. I don't know any of mine."

Naminé bit her lip and looked away, then suddenly stood up.

"I have to go." She murmured, leaving the books and walking out of the room. In the corner of her eye she saw Roxas, a confused look on his face.

* * *

Over the next few days Naminé figured out all the Organization Member's names. She managed to figure her way around the castle, but got lost alot of the time. Like now - 

"What are you doing down here?" Luxord asked as he turned a corner and saw Naminé.

_God he's freaky...who wears and earring shaped like the Nobody symbol? ...And why does he have a British accent?_

"You shouldn't be wandering down here." Luxord said.

"Why not?" Naminé asked.

"It's not safe. Follow me."

He took her arm and pulled her back up a flight of marble stairs..

"There's that little brat!" Larxene shrilled as they reached the landing.

"Huh?" Naminé looked confused.

"You stole my perfume!" Larxene accused.

"Why would I?" Naminé asked politely. "Ask Marluxia."

"Excuse me?!" Marluxia said. He drew his pink scythe as Larxene pulled out her sharp claws.

"Hey! What'd I say?" Naminé squeaked, backing up. Marluxia swung out his scythe and Naminé jumped back, a squeal of fright escaping her lips.

"Enough!" Xemnas' cold voice said and they looked up to see the rest of the Organization there. Roxas was looking stunned, probably wondering why a Organization Member would attack a new member, least of all a girl.

Larxene ignored Xemnas and lunged at Naminé. Naminé couldn't avoid her in time and felt several sharp pains in her stomach. Her vision blurred as she fell to her knees, hugging her stomach.

When Naminé woke up the first thing she saw was white – white everywhere. She blinked to get everything in focus and saw she was in a pure white room, with drawings put up on the walls. Naminé was lying on a white blanket, and had a white blanket over her, along with a white pillow.

"Good afternoon." A girl's voice said cheerfully.

"Where…am I?" Naminé murmured, rubbing her eyes..

"In a dream." The girl said and Naminé sat up.

"Huh?" She asked. The girl had Red-brown hair and a pink dress on. "Who're you?"

"I'm Kairi." The girl said cheerfully. "And your Naminé, aren't you?"

Naminé nodded slowly, then looked her up and down – she looked oddly familiar. "Have we met before?"

"Well…" The girl started. "You could say so..."

"How?" Naminé asked, automatically lacing her fingers again.

"Well…I'm your Other."

"Oh." Naminé replied quietly, wondering if she should have asked..

"Naminé," Kairi said. "You know your true name, but none of your memories?"

Naminé frowned at her comment as everything went hazy.

"Kairi?" Naminé asked.

"Don't worry." Her voice said before Naminé slipped into oblivion again.

* * *

"You idiot! What if you had killed her?" A man's voice roared. "I ought to turn you into a dusk-"

"But you won't." Said a girl's voice, tauntingly. "Because you need me."

"You do something like this one more time and we won't need you." The man's voice said again.

There were footsteps, cursing and arguing.

_I must be dreaming..._

"Hey, kid." Naminé heard a guys voice say, softer and more kinder then the first. It seemed to be coming from the room. "What're you up to?"

"Waiting." A young male voice replied, close to Naminé's head.

There were a few footsteps, sounding like they were heading closer to Naminé.

"Will she wake up soon?" The young voice asked. "Will she even be alright?"

"Kid, Vexen is the best healer, she'll be fine."

As Namine's murky subconscious started to vanish, she realized it wasn't a dream. With great effort she opened her sapphire eyes to see Roxas looking back at her.

"Told you she'd be fine." Axel grinned from Roxas' side.

"Hey," Roxas smiled at her.

"Hey," She replied, pushing herself so she was sitting up, and leaning against the back of the bed for support.

"You alright?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Naminé said, holding a hand to her bandaged stomach. "What happened to Larxene?"

"She's in trouble." Axel grinned. "Marluxia got yelled at a bit, and then gave Larxene back the perfume."

Naminé laughed softly, then winced and rubbed her stomach.

"Roxas!" A voice called down the hall and Roxas gave an annoyed sigh.

"Be right back." He mumbled, then left.

"And what about the girl?" Naminé asked, sounding confused.

"What girl?" Axel frowned.

"You know, the one with red hair. She said her name was Kairi, and-"

Axel looked alarmed at what she was saying. "What are you talking about?"

"I suppose it was a dream." Naminé frowned. "She even said it was..."

"I think you need some rest." Axel said. "And don't let any Organization Members hear you say that name."

Naminé nodded and laid back down as he left. She was almost asleep, when Kairi's words came back to her.

"_You remember your true name, but none of your memories?"_


	2. Mission Briefing

**Author's Note: **I have a bad cold, so I tried my best to re-write this out okay. (I wrote it awhile back when I didn't know what grammar was, so I'm trying to sort through it.) Head's up, the word sex is mentioned alot (Mansex).

And on a side note, later I will be holding a contest for an OC to be added in the story with your name in it! Details later.

**Chapter 2**

**Mission Briefing**

Naminé awoke at five am, unable to sleep anymore. She decided to get out of bed and went down to the library, where she found Roxas.

"Hey Naminé." He said. "You can't sleep either, huh?"

Naminé shook her head and sat down next to him.

"Roxas?" She asked and he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…remember your true name?"

Roxas looked at me for a second, then shook his head. "I told you, I don't have any of my memories."

"But," Naminé said. "I don't know any either, but I know my true name."

"Really?" Roxas asked. "What is it?"

"I'd rather not say." Naminé replied and he smirked slightly.

"Alrighty." Roxas shrugged.

"So do you know the other Members real names?" Naminé asked.

"No." Roxas shook his head. "They don't mention there pasts. All I know is you take the 'x' out and mix them around to figure it out."

"Really?" Naminé grabbed a piece of paper and wrote "XEMNAS" on it.

"Hey, Roxas." She said and he looked up. "Watch this."

She rewrote each letter until it spelled out 'MANSEX'. Roxas started laughing, covering his mouth in case his voice echoed.

"Hang on, I wanna try." Roxas grabbed a paper and wrote out 'XIGBAR'. When he rewrote it, he spelt 'BIGRAX.' The two doubled over with laughter.

"You know, Axel's real name must be Alex." Naminé said fifteen minutes later. They were rewriting names, trying to figure out real ones.

"How come?" Roxas asked.

"Cause it's either that or Lea."

The duo started to laugh again, until the door opened and a hooded person came in. They hastily tucked the papers under a book.

"Little early to be up, isn't it?" Axel's voice said. He saw the word 'Sex' on the corner of a paper sticking out and pulled on it. He read it for a second before laughing. "Is this all you guys do all day?"

"Sure." Roxas grinned, pulling the paper back. "Just don't tell Mansex, I mean, uh, Xemnas, about it."

They all started laughing again.

"Figure one out for Marly yet?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. Marly." Naminé grinned.

"Okay then." Axel smirked. "Just remember we have a mission briefing at nine."

He left and Roxas and Naminé started piling the papers. Naminé picked up the books Roxas had been reading – _The darkness of the heart _and _Romeo and Juliet_

"You're reading this?" Naminé raised an eyebrow and showed him the book.

"No…well…not yet…" Roxas muttered, his face growing pink.

"I've never read it. Tell me if it's any good and I will."

"Don't tell anyone." Roxas blushed, then grabbed the book, knocking the other one to the ground. It opened to a picture of a white thing that looked like it was in a jump suit.

"Roxas? What's a Dusk?" Naminé asked.

"Lower class Nobody." Roxas said, putting the papers in his backpack.

"Oh...I thought it was something like that... And there's another lower level, and then you guys can control the stronger ones, right? What do you control?"

"Um, Samurai's." Roxas muttered.

"You have to be high class to control them, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm making you uncomfortable."

"No you're not."

"Yeah I am." Naminé watched Roxas shift uncomfortably. "Sorry."

"No big. Hey, it's quarter to, let's go."

When they got to the meeting room Saïx was wearing a hat, covering up his hair.

"Nice hat." Axel scoffed as he walked in.

"You!" Saïx growled, jumping to his feet. "You did this!"

"Did what?" Axel raised an eyebrow in a bored way.

"This!" Saïx moved his hat to reveal purple hair. There was a muffled noise and Demyx burst out laughing.

"You look like…Barney!" He said between laughs. Saïx glared and put the hat back on. Naminé twisted a pencil between her fingers, knowing that if she had looked at Saïx longer she would have burst out laughing. Instead, Naminé looked at the other Members - Larxene was scowling in her direction. Marluxia, Xemnas, Xaldin, Zexion and Lexaeus weren't there yet.

"I wanna know who did this! Last week it was my coffee, but messing with my hair is going way to far!" Saïx growled threateningly. Naminé thought Demyx had a point - he did look a bit like Barney, but at the moment he looked a tiny bit more like a T-Rex about to bite someone's head off.

"Dude, it's _just_ hair." Xigbar said.

"_My _hair!" Saïx growled. In a flash he grabbed the front of Namine's cloak and picked her off the ground.

"_You_ did this." He growled.

"Why would I?" Naminé asked, trying not to let her fear show.

"You stole Larxene's bottle of perfume. You're a newbie here, who knows what you're planning."

A tiny cough from Vexen made them look round.

"Actually, I believe Marluxia returned the perfume." Vexen said calmly.

With a growl Saïx dropped Naminé back in her chair and took his seat just as Xemnas and the others came entered the room.

Naminé caught Roxas' eye and looked away quickly, knowing they were both wondering if Xemnas knew his name mixed around meant Mansex.

After briefly talking about some boring matters with the others, and having Saïx complain about his hair, (when he showed it Naminé could have sworn a muscle twitched by Xemnas' mouth. Xemnas cleared his throat and reached for a white colored folder, with the Nobody symbol on it. Naminé noticed it wasn't pure white - it seemed kind of gray. Everyone fell silent as Xemnas flipped open the folder.

"Naminé," He said, making the blond jump slightly. She had been rolling a pencil from between her fingers and before I could say anything Xemnas continued.

"We need you in Traverse Town to-"

"What?" Naminé blurted out and everyone looked at her. "I mean, why would you need me for anything? Aren't I supposed to just walk around the castle, and you know, stay out of the way?"

"No, we actually need you for some things. We still have plans to carry out. We need you to go to Traverse Town, we believe there's some files there that we need. I also need you to find out if anybody is still living there. Understand?" Xemnas asked.

"Uh, yes." Naminé said. "Sir." She added.

He slid the folder across to Naminé, who put a hand on her chin, frowning slightly as she looked at it.

"You can leave after the meeting."

Naminé gave a nod, still in deep concentration with the folder.

After the meeting most of the others left through rip portals, and Naminé realized with a jolt she hadn't left the castle by magic before.

"Um…" Naminé looked around the room. Roxas had left, wanting to go back to sleep. No way would she as Xemnas or Saïx, but Axel was still there. She approached him and asked,

"How do I …you know, get there?"

He looked at Namine for a second with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Nobodies have the power to travel from any world. It can be tiring the first time you use it, but you'll get used to it."Axel shrugged as if traveling through worlds was as simple as picking up the phone.

"So, uh, how do I do it?" Naminé asked.

He raised his hand and a portal appeared. "Like that."

Naminé blinked and raised her hand. Nothing happened.

"Nice try." Axel smirked. "Just concentrate, pour all of you being into it, and imagine where you want to go."

Namine's faced screwed up in concentration, her eyes closed and hand raised. She heard a slight whoosh, and opened her eyes. Her own portal was next to Axel's.

"Like that?" Naminé asked. Axel nodded approvingly.

"See ya, then." Naminé waved, feeling butterflies.

"Wait." Naminé looked at Axel, who pointed to the teens hood. "Don't take that off, if anyone's there, we don't need your identity shown." He advised.

Naminé gave a nod, pulled on the hood and went through the portal.

**Author's Note: **Wellll tell me what you think! If your gonna flame, be creative please (instead of "This sux" I think "The part where [fill in blank sucked" would be a bit better)


	3. Unforseen Forces

**Author's Note: **Wow, this took like twenty minutes...But Naminé seems really out of character to me, like she seems a bit rude to Xemnas, when I'm pretty sure she'd be shy. Review and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 3**

**Unforseen Forces**

Naminé felt something wet touching her face. She frowned and heard a slight whimpering. Slowly, Naminé opened her blue eyes to see a dog looking back at her.

"Pluto? Pluto!" A squeaky voice called.

"Uh oh." Naminé whispered. She was hidden behind a box in what looked like an alleyway.

_Traverse Town._ Naminé thought. _I must have passed out…_

"Pluto!" The squeaky voice was closer. Knowing she shouldn't be seen, Naminé stood up and glanced around.

_Good, no one in sight. _Naminé started to think._ I could make a clean getaway and-_

The brown dog started barking – loudly.

"Oh no." Naminé said under her breath, backing away slowly. "This isn't good..."Her back hit something and she turned to see a ten foot fence. "Oh no!" Naminé hissed to herself. The dog continued barking while the person who had been calling it came around the corner of the alley.

It was a little Mouse, running towards Pluto and calling-

"Pluto, cut it out!"

The dog didn't move and the mouse grabbed his collar, pulling him back.

"Stop that! I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Naminé hadn't moved – She was still looking at the dog. When she didn't answer the guy - er, mouse - said,

"Who're you?"

Naminé didn't answer. She slowly started backing away to the right, then burst into a run.

* * *

Naminé wandered around town for several hours, trying not to get lost or run into anyone else again - especially that mouse. Naminé soon found out there were basically three sections to this town. The third was small, just a courtyard and a little house, so Naminé had no trouble searching it. (A/N: Merlin's door is gone...) Naminé didn't want to head back to where she first saw the mouse, but she got lost going through doors and ended up back there. There was no barking dog as she searched around this time, though. In fact, no one seemed to be in this town.

_It's creeping me out a bit..._ Naminé thought, pulling her hood lower. _Almost done looking...it has to be here somewhere..._

The blond teen had finished looking around the second section, all except for a motel. She entered cautiously, but saw no one as she searched each room carefully. Pushing open a red door, Naminé entered another room. She closed the door carefully behind her and started looking around - in the closet, the dresser, under the table, under the bed...

She sighed, getting frustrated by the fact she couldn't find a simple file. Flopping down on the bed, she heard a crinkling sound under the pillow. Reaching under it, she pulled out a folder.

"Gotcha." Naminé smiled. She flipped through it, hopping they were the ones Xemnas wanted.

It took a few more hours to search the town, mainly just to make sure the town was deserted. Finally, Naminé decided the Mouse was the only one there. Deciding she could see the whole town from somewhere high up, Naminé went through a pink and orange shop with lots of gizmo's, came out on the other side and climbed a ladder.

"But that doesn't make sense." Naminé muttered, standing on top of the tower, her eyes looking around the town. "How would he live here? But I've searched the town…maybe he was…visiting? That doesn't make much sense, either. Mansex should know, though."

She grinned to herself slightly, then called up the portal.

This time Naminé didn't pass out right away, she recognized my room – the window showed it was now nighttime - before flopping down on her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

"You're in trouble." A voice said, waking Naminé up. 

"What?" The sleepy blond mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"I said – you're in trouble, got it memorized?"

Even if Naminé didn't recognize the voice she knew that it was Axel.

"Why?" Naminé asked, finally opening her eyes to see him standing at the foot of her bed.

"You didn't report after you came back." Axel said simply.

"Everyone was asleep by the time I got back." Naminé snapped, sitting up and stretching. "And Mansex needs his beauty sleep."

"Shh!" Axel hissed. "Why'd you get back so late, then? Run into trouble?"

"A bit." Naminé yawned and got to her feet, brushing off the black robes. They were all tangled and twisted around her from tossing and rolling in her sleep.

"You're going to me late for the meeting if you don't hurry up." Axel said as Naminé brushed my hair.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naminé yawned again.

Naminé was the last one to get to the meeting room, and Xemnas looked up at her as she entered.

"Oh, your back already?" He asked.

"I got back last night." I said, shooting a glare in Axel's direction. He gave her a 'nyah nyah' look.

"And what did you find?" He asked once Naminé had taken her seat. She slid the folder across the table.

"I got those from some hotel rooms." Naminé informed him.

"No one was there?" Xemnas asked, skimming the file.

"No, there were two people." He looked up sharply. "Well, one, technically. One was a dog and the other was a mouse."

"What kind of mouse?" Xemnas asked slowly.

"A mouse." Naminé said, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"What was he wearing? What did he look like? What about the dog?" Xemnas asked. There was an odd hush around the table.

"The dog was a copper color." Naminé said. "With a red collar. "And the mouse…well he was pretty short, about the height of the dog, and he was wearing red shorts with funky zippers and stuff on it, and he had a matching shirt. I didn't get his name."

"You talked to him?" Saïx asked.

"No, I woke up in an alleyway and the dog started barking and the mouse came. I didn't get his name, he only said sorry about the dog being mean, and I left." Naminé frowned, worried something was wrong.

"Go back there today, don't be spotted, and see if he's there." Xemnas said, giving her a swift, searching look.

"And if he is?" Naminé asked.

"Tail him. Find out what he's up to."

"And I have to…go now?" Naminé said between a yawn.

"Yes." Xemnas said and Naminé stifled another yawn.

"Yes sir." Namine got out of her seat and glanced around. "Where's Roxas?"

"Sleeping." Xigbar said.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Namine demanded to Axel. "I barely slept!" No way would Namine back talk to the Superior, but she didn't mind getting mad at Axel.

"Demyx woke me up." Luxord grumbled, shooting a glare in Demyx's direction.

"Yeah, girl's need beauty sleep you know." Larxene said. She looked really mad at Axel. "I don't need my bed on fire, thanks."

"Axel, stop waking everybody up with fire. And Demyx, stop waking people up with water." Xemnas sighed.

Namine watched the boys argue, pulled up a portal called a portal, and walked through it.

**Author's Note: **The next chapter is basically done, but I'd liked at least three reviews before posting it please:) Check out my commercials

**Paid Advertising**

**Sora-Kairi-4-Ever's Commercials**

For those of you who love SoraxKairi as much as RoxasxNamine, look up Invisible Heart. Kairi realizes she isn't battling Anorexia - there's a Heartless inside of her. Will her friends be able to destroy it, without destroying Kairi?

And for the people who don't want less love, more fun, check out The Guardians - eight teenagers (Sora, Riku, Roxas, Hayner, Kairi, Selphie, Naminé and Olette) realize they each control a different element, and soon find out that they are the only ones who stand between the darkness entering a very important door. (**Received an 'A' in my English class for this story!**)


	4. Tailing to Capture

**Author's Note: **Warning, semi SoraxNamine fluff...

**Chapter 4**

**Tailing to Capture**

When Naminé arrived once again in the alleyway, (this time conscious) she sat on one of the boxes, a thought crossing her mind.

_Why am I following this guy? _She wondered. _And…he seemed pretty nice, I mean, compared to Xemnas._

Naminé stood up and looked around. The alleyway turned out to the right, towards the town. On her left was a wall, maybe six feet tall, and there was a box by it. Naminé stood on the box and pulled herself over the little wall, seeing the door that led to the second district.

_The bell towers there. _Naminé thought. _If I climb it, maybe I'll be able to see this place better, and have a better chance of finding that mouse._

Naminé quickly followed the route she had taken the day before, through the gizmo shop and up the ladder. She pursed her lips as she looked over the town, but so no movement - there wasn't even a breeze. The lack of movement and deserted town were starting to creep Naminé out.

Naminé sat down, close to the edge but not letting her legs dangle over. It was lucky, too, because she jumped a foot in the air as she heard voices - and they sounded close. Naminé got to her feet and glanced around, fear mounting in her stomach. She had just decided she could hide in the shadows of the bell when a dog started circling her feet, whimpering. He started pushing Naminé with his head as the bodies who owned the voices came up the ladder.

"H-hey!" Naminé shrieked as the dog pushed her back again and her heels went over the edge. Namine's arms swung round, trying to keep her balance, but before she could fall someone grabbed her forearm and pull her back.

"Pluto!" A squeaky voice said. "Bad dog!"

Naminé looked up at the guy who had caught her and stifled a gasp. Her eyes widened beneath her hood - his blue eyes reminded her so much of Roxas. She felt a sudden pain, wishing he or another Organization Member were here to help her out of this situation.

"You…okay?" The boy asked, a frown on his face. He looked about Namine's age, with brown spiky hair.

_Don't be spotted…_ Xemnas' voice echoed in Namine's head, and she was about to bolt when his grip tightened on her arm.

"Think she's in the Organization?" The boy asked his comrades – the mouse, a duck and a dog.

"Gawrsh Sora, she looks a little young." The dog said, but the duck seemed unconvinced.

"She may be older then she looks. Sora looks like he's 12 but he's 15." The duck said.

"Hey!!" The boy called Sora whined, "It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is, if you ate more vegetables you'd be taller and look older!" The duck said. (A/N-can you imagine Donald trying to pronounce vegetables?"

Sora shrugged this off and asked, "Then what do we do with her?"

_Do with me?_ Naminé thought, fear clenching at her body and a stinging feeling in her eyes.

_Oh no - __I'm their prisoner! What are they gonna do?_

"Let's take her to Leon and the others, they'll know what to do." The duck decided.

"Gosh guys, I never thought she might be in the Organization." The mouse said, looking thoughtful.

"Mickey she's wearing their cloak." Sora said. He shot a glare at me. "You better not try and escape."

Naminé allowed them to lead her off the tower and back to the first district. They then passed through two huge doors Naminé had never been through. There was a colorful ship here, and the room was all silver. Another round door must had led out to space. The boy called Sora pushed Naminé roughly in a seat while the others came in. Naminé drew my knees up and buried her face in them, willing herself not to cry. _(I can't believe i screwed up my mission! _She thought. _What's going to happen to me now...? Will the Organization come for me...?_

Somehow, Naminé doubted it, but she brushed away the thought.

"You better buckle up." Sora said once the door was closed and they were starting up the ship.

"Are you going to kill me?" Naminé asked, my voice quivering.

They all looked around in surprise at her voice.

Instead of answering Sora said cautiously,

"How old are you? You look really young to be in the Organization..."

"I'm fifteen." Naminé said quietly.

The four looked at Naminé curiously. She slowly slid her seat belt on. Sora came over to her and flipped back her hood. Naminé blinked her sapphire eyes, trying not to cry. She didn't want to show weakness, but she was really scared. Xemnas never told her what to do if she got caught.

"Let's go to Leon's." Donald said, starting up the ship, while the others sat on either side of Naminé.

* * *

Sora glanced to his left at Goofy and Mickey. Donald was on his right 

_This has to be a trap_. He thought. _Something's not right._

The girl brought her knees up to her chest again, resting her chin on them.

"Don't act so sad, you won't fool us." Donald said smugly. To Sora's surprise two tears rolled down the Organization Member's cheeks.

"Fool you?" She murmured, wiping them away.

"Nobodies don't have hearts, they can't be sad." Donald folded his arms as if that settled it, but the young girl didn't seem to notice. She had her face buried in her knees, and Sora knew she was crying. Nobodies couldn't cry...could they?

"What's you name?" The mouse, Mickey, asked suddenly.

Namine wiped the tears away from her face. Should she really tell them?

"It's not like we can do anything to hurt you if we know your name." Sora pointed out. "We just need something to call you."

"...Namine."

* * *

Namine put her hood back on as they arrived at their destination. 

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Hollow Bastion." Sora replied, getting off the ship. Namine frowned, hesitated, then followed.

The five went through a courtyard, where little stores were all around. Some were colorful stands, and others were built into the wall. Namine followed Sora and the others through here and down a set of stairs, leading into a little village. It took almost ten minuteds, but at last they stopped at a door that looked no different then the others. Sora paused.

"Should we go in?" He asked.

"Well we usually do." Goofy said, ignoring the obvious.

"But what about her?" Sora nodded in Namine's direction.

Mickey paused, looking thoughtful. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." He said and pushed openthe door. Sora took Namine's upper arm and pulled her through the door. She didn't struggle.

"Sora?" The voice was deep, obviously a man's. Namine's eyes landed on a man who seemed in his twenty's, wearing black leather pants, a white muscle shirt and a black tee-jacket. He had numerous belts and bracelets, but what stood out most was the scar between his eyes. "How is – is that a member of the Organization?!"

Sora opened his mouth then closed it, wondering, _Is she really?_

"You bet she is." Donald said smugly.

"How'd you get her?" A cherpy girl asked, looking not much older then Namine asked. She had short black hair, sharp eyes and really long boots.

"We found her and just, well, grabbed her." Sora said. "But we didn't know what to do with her."

"Simple." The man in leather glared in my direction. "Squeeze as much information out of her."

"But I thought we knew what the Organization's up to." Goofy said.

"There could be more." Leon's eyes looked over Namine, avoiding her eyes.

"And if there isn't?" Donald asked impatiantly.

"Simple." Leon shrugged, his eyes turning to Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey. "We kill her."

"What?" A shriek escaped from Namine's lips, one she didn't know she was capable of making. "B-But-"

"She's only fifteen, Leon." Sora muttered, tightening his grip on Namine as she tried to pull away.

"And she's dangerous." The guy in leather, Leon said. "What's Xemnas up to?" He directed the question at Namine.

"You mean Mansex?" Namine let it slip from her lips without meaning for it to be said.

When they looked at her blankly she added, "If you mix around the letters of Xemnas you get Mansex. I don't know if he knows that, though."

Sora smirked slightly at the name, but then snapped back to Mr. Serious.

"Where'd you find her?" The girl with short black hair and long boots asked.

"Well I saw her the other day at Traverse Town," Mickey explained. "And so when I told Sora, Donald and Goofy, they wanted to see her right away. We came back to the town and realized who she was - she was trapped onthe bell tower, so we just took her here."

"So what were you doing in Traverse Town?" Leon asked coldly.

Namine hesitated for a split second, but a sudden image of Roxas came to her head. Her eyes went towards Sora, and she remembered how much they looked alike. With that thought, Namine said,

"Mansex- I mean, Xemnas sent me there."

"What for?" Leon asked, arms crossed.

"He wanted me to find some files there."

"Did you?" Leon asked. Namine felt nervous under his stare.

"Y-Yeah – I don't know what they were for. I just gave them to him, I didn't have the chance to look at them."

"How many members are in the Organization?" Leon asked, switly changing topics.

Namine paused to count and Leon barked,

"How many?"

"I'm counting," Namine muttered nervously. "I make, uh, 14."

"When did you join?" It was Sora who asked this time. He made me feel a tiny, tiny bit calmer.

"Not long ago." Namine admitted. "Less then a month."

"And what Nobodies can _you_ control?" Leon asked, positivly glaring at Namine.

"Me?" Namine looked at him blankly. "I can't even summon a portal withouht passing out. No way could I control Nobodies."

There was a stiff silence for a few moments before Leon took a forwards. Namine froze, but he just flipped back her hood.

"You look familiar." Leon frowned

"I - I don't know how. I've only ever been to Traverse Town. I told you I joined less then a month ago." Namine said nervously.

"So I guess you wouldn't know much about the Organization, then." Leon said.

Namine shook her head.

Leon eyed her for a second. "You don't know anything about their plans?"

"Like they'd let me in on that kind of information." Namine said.

Leon called a blade that looked like it was part gun. Namine's sapphire eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do. Sora's eyes shot between Namine and the blade. He seemed to realize, too.

Because he jumped in front of her.

"Leon, don't!" Sora said sharply while Leon quickly drew back the gun like blade.

"Sora, she's-"

"Just a kid!" Sora said, his glare matching Leon's. "And you think she's all that loyal to the Organization, either? She doesn't even call Xemnas 'the superior' like the others do!"

They glared at each other for a moment. Everyone was staring at the two, shock on their faces.

"Fine." Leon finally said, dismissing his wierd blade. "But she stays as our prisoner – as bait for the others to come."

"Like they'll come for me." Namine muttered, still shaky. "They probably hate me."

There was a beeping noise on one of the many computers and Leon said something about a guy named 'Tron'.

"You guys go." Leon said. "I'll take her."

"Don't-" Sora started.

"I know." Leon cut him off, taking Namine's arm.

"Thank-you." Namine mouthed to Sora as he left. He just gave her a grin identical to Roxas'. Yuffie followed Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. When they shut the door behind them Leon sat Namine in a chair and bound her wrists behind it.

"Ouch!" Namine yelped when he pulled the ropes. "Do you have to tie them so tight?"

Leon didn't answer – just tied Namine's ankles together. She didn't bother complaining – she was alive. Namine rolled her eyes as Leon gagged her.

"Just cause Sora likes you doesn't mean I do." Leon said.

Namine glared, knowing that she would easily magic herself out of this. But she had nowhere to go, though, and wanted to find out more about Sora, so she didn't bother struggling. Xemnas might want to know more about him.

**Authors Note: **So yeah, there's chapter 4. Thanks for your Reviews! Faster you review, the faster chapter 5 gets up!


	5. Betrayal

**Author's Note: Thanks sooo much for the hits and reviews, guys! And girls!**

**A special thanks to Lebrieze, who gave me some great tips (like the beginning flashback) Thankies! So the first part is a flashback to when Naminé was in Traverse Town with Sora, and then it goes back to Hollow Bastion.**

**Chapter 5**

**Betrayal **

_Flashback…_

Roxas awoke, slowly opening his blue eyes and rolling onto his side. He tugged his black blanket above his nose, so only his eyes were visible. His eyes traveled around the room. It wasn't super huge, but it defiantly wasn't small. His dresser was against the wall, clothes were scattered all on the floor, only a few in his basket for laundry. Thankful it wasn't his laundry day, Roxas rolled under his blankets, snuggling against them, feeling warm and comfortable. About to fall asleep again, Roxas glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. When he closed his eyes, the red numbers replicated on the inside of his eyes - 10:00am. Roxas sighed contently, then his eyes flew open and he jumped out of bed.

"Ten?!" He yelped. "I'm late! And I'm-" He frowned and looked down at his body. He had been wearing his favourite grey and white pyjamas when he fell asleep, but now he was only wearing the shorts. (Shirtless!!) His eyes searched the room until he found the shirt hanging out of the basket and a note stuck. Roxas grabbed it and read,

"_I'm not doing your laundry!!"_

"Damn Axel." Roxas said, grabbing some clothes. He fell over trying to pull on his baggy navy pants, then quickly pulled on a black t-shirt. He slid into his grey shoes and ran out of the room. He skidded to a stop in front of the meeting room, took a breath and entered.

It was empty.

Roxas sighed in frustration. He knew the meeting had started at nine, but he had hopped he would at least have made it to a part of it.

_Why didn't anyone wake me up? _Roxas thought, annoyed. He leaned against the doorframe, trying to gather his thoughts. They strayed to Naminé and her mission.

_Why would they give her a mission to do on her own? Sure, the town's supposed to be deserted, but she hasn't even been a Member for a full week…she doesn't even have a weapon, and I doubt she can fight… _Roxas froze as a thought occurred to him. He rushed down the different halls, looking for Naminé's room. When he saw the door, he pushed it open, only to find it empty. Roxas looked over the room - it looked as if she had been there recently. About to search different parts of the castle, Roxas turned to run out the room and smashed right into Axel. The two toppled to the ground.

"Axel!" Roxas barked. "Where's Naminé? Is she back?"

"Geez, Roxas…" Axel whined, rubbing his head. "That hurt…"

"Where. Is. Naminé." Roxas repeated slowly.

"She was here this morning at the meeting, commit it to memory." Axel said, rubbing his jaw. "She got the files."

"She did?" Roxas asked, not bothering to get off the floor.

"Yeah." Axel was still sitting across from Roxas, rubbing his spiky red head. "She's not here now, though."

Roxas felt a plummeting feeling in his stomach. He jumped forward, landing on Axel and grabbing him by the front of his cloak.

"Where is she?!" Roxas demanded.

"Roxas, calm down!" Axel said. "Xemnas sent her back to Traverse Town."

"Why?!"

"Because there was someone there, he wanted her to find out more about it."

"By herself?!?" Roxas demanded. Before Axel could respond, Roxas hurried back to his bedroom, grabbed his bag and started stuffing things into it.

"What are you _doing_?" Axel asked, appearing in the doorway.

"She's there alone. Someone should be with her." Roxas said, not looking up as he pulled on his Organization cloak over his clothes.

Axel paused, looking at his friend. Roxas threw his bag over his shoulder and turned to face Axel.

"Go, then." Axel said, his green eyes looking at Roxas' blue ones. "I won't tell them where you went. Hey, I never even saw you. Got it Memorized?"

Roxas gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Axel."

And with that he pulled up a portal and hurried through, Axel's soft, wondering laugh ringing through his ears.

* * *

Roxas stepped through the portal and gave the town a quick glance before leaning against the wall and taking a breath. His ears perked up as he heard voices. He ran out of the alley and drew his Keyblade, only to see an empty courtyard. He quickly looked around, spinning in a quick circle, and then spotted to huge doors, wide open. Roxas ran towards them and saw a Gummi Ship inside. The Gummi's door was closing, but not before Roxas spotted a black cloak and blond hair - Naminé.

Before Roxas could call out to her, the Ship rose in the air and shot off through another round door.

Roxas cursed and kicked the ground. He sighed in frustration and looked up at the sky.

_She's just a girl, Roxas. _He thought to himself. _Just another Member of the Organization…who's been kidnapped. There's nothing you can do.

* * *

_

Back at Hollow Bastion, Sora, Donald and Goofy had returned to the Restoration Committee's headquarters. Mickey had left for his castle, but promised he would be back later.

Sora's eyes scanned the room, spotting Naminé tied to a chair, her eyes closed.

"What-" Sora started to ask Leon, but he cut him off.

"She's not dead." Leon boredly turned a page of the book he was reading. "She fell asleep. And before you ask, I didn't put her to sleep." Leon took a bite out of an apple he was holding.

"Sleeping?" Sora repeated. "Why'd you tie her up?"

"She's the enemy, Sora. Do you think we need her to escape?"

"I guess your right..." Sora said slowly.

"Any luck with Tron?" Leon asked, tearing his eyes away from his book to look at Sora.

"No. We searched his database, and came up empty. Nothing on Riku or Kairi. Or the Organization for that matter." Sora paused, and then said suddenly, "Hey, maybe Naminé knows something about Riku or Kairi!

Before anyone could word their thoughts, a scream came from outside. The four turned their heads to the door as it opened and Yuffie bolted in. "H-Hey! Heartless are in the Marketplace!" She gasped, out of breath.

"Let's go." Leon materialized his Gunblade and shouldered it. He, Sora Donald and Goofy raced outside.

* * *

Naminé awoke suddenly, keeping her eyes closed. Her body was sore all over, her hands and feet had lost circulation and the roped were burning her skin. Slowly the young blond opened her eyes and remembered where she was - Hollow Bastion. Naminé struggled to shift around but caused more pain to shoot through her arms. Glancing around and seeing no one was in the room, Naminé started to debate attempting escape or not. Before she could reach a dissection, a sudden noise made her snap her head up. A portal was materializing out of no where.

_Thank God, saved! _Naminé thought.

Saïx walked through the portal and grinned at her - not a cheerful grin like normal people. It wasn't who she expected, but it was better then no one, or nothing. Though Naminé hadn't exactly been moving, she froze as Saïx pulled out his broadsword, then pointed it at her.

He gave a scoff and said, "Little Naminé spilling secrets about the Organization? That defiantly wasn't so smart." He raised the sword above Naminé, ready to bring it down and en her life. Naminé squeezed her eyes shut and screamed,

"Sora!!" The sound came out muffled due to the gag, and Naminé braced herself for her life to end.

But the ending blow never came. Instead, a resounding clang filled the room.

Naminé opened her eyes to see Saïx's broadsword pushing against a weapon someone else was holding. It was none other then Sora. Naminé felt a blow to the back of her head. As her vision blurred, Naminé let sweet oblivion take over her body.

* * *

Voices confused Naminé as she awoke sometime later.

'He as going to kill her."

"How do you know?"

"I came in the room as she screamed and he was bringing the sword down on her!"

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Yeah, I'm sure he was going to give her a lovely massage with the sword. Leon, he was going to kill her!"

"Alright, alright. I get you, Sora."

"So you won't keep her prisoner?"

"We can't exactly tie her up in her condition, anyway."

Naminé couldn't understand who was talking. All the voices sounded the same. Her brain felt like it was trying to sleep.

_Asleep..._ Naminé thought sluggishly. _Why would I be?_

The image of Saïx holding the sword above Naminé flasher in her mind, and with a great effort she opened her eyes.

Naminé was still in the headquarters. She was lying on one of the beds, a sheet draped over her body.

"Hey." Sora said. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Naminé carefully. Aside from him the HQ seemed empty.

"Hi." Naminé murmured her voice cracking. Sora passed her some water and she drank as if she were dying of thirst.

When she was done the two asked, "What happened?"

"You first." Sora insisted.

"I don't know what happened. I woke up and no one was in the house. A portal appeared and Saïx appeared. He said something about me passing secrets about the Organization. He raised the sword, I screamed-'"

"Yeah, that's when I came in." Sora said, not noticing Naminé's blush as she realized she had screamed for Sora.

"What happened after that?"

"Well some Nobody's appeared - I think they were called Dusks and Creepers. Anyway, one of them knocked you out. Saïx and I started fighting, but he broke away for a second and, well..." Sora nodded towards Naminé's arm. She lowered the covers to see it covered thickly in bandages.

"Saïx stabbed your arm when he broke away from me. Are you feeling alright?

Naminé gave a little nod then struggled to sit up.

"Here, let me help." Sora put his hands on her waist and helped her to sit up. Their eyes locked briefly, but Naminé just blinked and leaned against the headboard.

There was silence between the two, before Naminé broke it.

"Doesn't look like the Organization likes me anymore."

"I guess not." Sora said, unsure of what to say. "I don't know, maybe eventually you could come with us and-"

"I'd put you in so much danger." Naminé said quickly. "I couldn't do that."

"We're already in a whole bunch of danger, Naminé." Sora said. Naminé registered that it was the first time he had used her name.

"Besides, you'd rather stay with Leon?"

Naminé smiled slightly. "Maybe not, no. But why do you seem to trust me?"

"Because...you remind me of someone I know."

_That's funny, _Naminé thought. _Because you remind me of someone, too..._

Sora's eyes caught Naminé's and he paused. "Naminé, I have to ask you something. Do you know anyone named Riku?"

"Riku..." Naminé repeated. She slowly shook her head. "No, I don't think so...if the Organization had him prisoner or something, I'd know...Why?"

"He's my best friend." Sora said, looking sad. "I've been looking for him."

"Riku..." Naminé repeated, as if trying to memorize it. "Sorry..."

"What about a girl named Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" Naminé said suddenly. "Well, not really.' She added, seeing worry strike on Sora's face. "I saw her in a dream."

"A dream?" Sora repeated.

Naminé quickly told him about the events of the dream. Sora looked puzzled.

"Maybe it was a vision or something?" He guessed. "But I have a feeling it means something more...But let's vow to protect each other for now...okay?"

Naminé looked at him, surprised. "Yes, okay. Though I don't know how much help I am."

The door opened and Sora jumped up, calling a weapon that looked like a key mixed with a sword.

"It's just me, Sora." The black haired, purple eyed girl said. "Just came to check on the patient. Hiya," She grinned at Naminé. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"I'm Naminé." Naminé replied. "Nice boots."

"Thanks. I better go tell Leon your feeling okay." She gave a wave and left.

"What was that weapon thing you had?" Naminé asked curiously.

"It's called a Keyblade. You should get some rest, though." Sora said, getting up and heading over to the bookshelf. Naminé reluctantly lay down and closed her eyes.

**Author's note: Yay, review please, etc, you know the drill. Thanks again to Lebrieze! Hopping for three reviews guys, girls, Heartless, Nobodies, etc.**


	6. Unknown Betrayal

-1**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry for not getting this up sooner - it's been a year now since my dad died and with the holiday's I've gotten sad. My Birthday is on the 23rd! I'll be 15! - that's almost today haha. But you don't really care what took so long, do you? Ya'll just want the story, right:P **Edit: **Thanks to KitaraStrife for the chapter name - I couldn't figure one out :)

**Chapter 6**

**Unknown Betrayal**

Naminé had been at Hollow Bastion a week now. She liked exploring the town, but she was usually with someone - if it wasn't Sora, it was Donald and Goofy. If it wasn't them, it was Yuffie. But on the rare occasion she did get to wander on her own, she was sure someone was following her, making sure she wasn't passing secrets with the Organization.

Naminé really wasn't sure how she felt towards the Organization. Betrayed, mostly. But what about Roxas? She couldn't get him out of her head. Did he know she had been taken to Hollow Bastion? Did he care? Was he in his room, getting ready for his next mission, and had already forgot about her? Or was he lying in bed, reading Romeo and Juliet, wanting to come save her, but knowing he couldn't go against the Organization? Did he just think her mission had been extended and thought she was perfectly fine? The thoughts drove Naminé insane. She wished she could have been let in on the meetings Leon had regularly, just so she would have her mind off Roxas and the Organization. The past three days or so Naminé had convinced Sora to let her help with small missions, like taking out some Heartless in the Market or by the Castle.

Today happened to be one of those days, and Sora, Donald and Goofy were meeting her at the Bailey at noon. Naminé , of course, had no reason to be running late, so at 11:59, she left the hotel she was staying at, and started to walk towards the Bailey. She hadn't taken three steps when a chilling voice said,

"Hello, Naminé .

"Saïx!" Naminé gasped, spinning around. "W-what are you doing here?"

Saïx chuckled slightly. "Still haven't figured it out, huh? You've been bugged, Naminé. That day when I attacked you, I placed a tracer and microphone on you. We've been hearing everything that's been going on, and the Superior would like a word with you." He smirked, his evil little elf smirk. "But first, I think I'll have some…fun."

He drew his broadsword and Naminé gasped. A glowing light surrounded Saïx as he started to fly around the market place, swinging his sword and throwing dark balls so fast Naminé only saw him as a blur. She watched in awe, her feet felt glued to the ground as Saïx continued destroying the town.

Naminé heard footsteps behind her, but before she could turn to see who it was, Saïx appeared in front of her, and then grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you, Naminé." He said rather loudly. "For helping to figure out Sora's plans!"

"What?!" Sora's voice came from behind Naminé, shocked and hurt.

Naminé turned to look at him, but Saïx pulled her back, his hand still on her wrist.

"N-No!" Naminé shouted. "I don't know anything about that!"

"Sure you do, Naminé." Saïx said, his grip on her hand tightening.

"How could you!?" Sora shouted.

"No he's lying!" Naminé cried out, struggling to escape from Saïx's grasp.

"You no I'm not. Now, the Superior would like to speak with you." Saïx said coldly.

"NO!" Naminé screamed, struggling against Saïx. He grabbed her other wrist and held her tight.

"Sora don't let him take me please!!" Naminé cried out.

"You betrayed us." Sora said, his voice icy.

Saïx smiled at all the drama and gave a jerk of his head. A portal appeared, and he started to move Naminé towards it.

"The Superior is waiting." Saïx said.

"He'll kill me!" Naminé screamed, struggling against Saïx, who picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She could now see Sora, his face white. Naminé kicked her leg and felt it make contact with Saïx's nose.

She fell to the ground and Saïx glared at her, holding his bloody nose in a gloved hand.

"Sora! I don't know what he's talking about! I didn't do anything wrong! He's going to take me to Xemnas and kill me! Please-"

Saïx picked Naminé, and she saw Sora shaking his head at her. Her eyes widened in terror as the portal covered them, sending her into darkness.

* * *

The first thing Naminé felt upon reappearing was a hard, sharp punch to the stomach. 

"That's for kicking me." Saïx said as Naminé doubled over in pain.

"Well, look who decided to join the party." Naminé looked up to see Luxord. He gave a side smirk at her. Xigbar was next to him. He sneered at Naminé and kicked her in the side.

"Did you think you could really betray us and get away with it?" Xigbar asked.

Naminé stumbled to her feet, and Saïx pushed her sharply down, causing her face to scrap against the ground.

"The Superior wants to kill you himself, but that doesn't mean we can't play around with you first." Xigbar said. He pulled out a laser gun as Naminé rolled over. Before she could react, a boy's voice echoed around the room.

"What are you doing?!"

Naminé sat up, licking her bloody lip. Roxas stood in the doorway, a frown on his face.

"Naminé," His eyes widened in surprise. "Your back!"

"She's a traitor." Luxord said. "She betrayed us."

Naminé watched Roxas, whose eyes were flicking between Xigbar, Saïx and Luxord. She was sure he would shrug and back out of the room, knowing that if he got involved he'd be getting the same treatment she was getting now.

"Leave, Roxas." Saïx said.

"No." Roxas' tone was so quiet, so cold, it almost scared Naminé.

"So what, you'd rather fight us?" Xigbar asked.

Roxas' hand glowed white, and in it a weapon appeared - Naminé instantly recognized it to be a Keyblade. He pointed the weapon at Naminé, who braced herself for the pain.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the cliff-hanger! I just really wanted to get this up before my birthday. R&R please!


	7. Escape

**Author's Note: **I have a new joint account with xoILuvCloudox but I can't post the link here, so check it out on my profile! By the way, I didn't realize I had left it at such a cliffhanger haha.

**Chapter 7**

**Escape**

_Roxas' hand glowed white, and in it a weapon appeared - Naminé instantly recognized it to be a Keyblade. He pointed the weapon at Naminé, who braced herself for the pain._

Roxas took a breath, his eyes cold. A light shone out of the tip of the Keyblade. Naminé looked up at Roxas, and he caught her eye for split second, before the light burst from the Keyblade and surrounded Naminé. She closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them saw a transparent barricade was around her - she figured it was some sort of spell. Roxas had run forward and was fighting with the members of the Organization. Naminé watched, her hands covering her mouth. She knew Roxas was no match for him.

The barrier protecting Naminé from harm was already starting to disappear. Roxas noticed and tried to break away from Saïx, but the moment he did Xigbar was there. Luxord had noticed Naminé's shield was beginning to wear off and he smirked at her.

"Once that shield is gone, you'll wish Roxas had never come in here to save you…he only made it all worse for you…"

Naminé gasped as the last of it started to disappear. Luxord jumped forward, but gave a yelp and jumped back again as a Ring of Fire appeared around Naminé. Someone seized her from behind and pulled her to her feet, then lifted her into his arms.

She realized it was Axel who grabbed her, but before she could scream and struggle, he yelled,

"Roxas! Go!"

A separate Ring of Fire surrounded the other Organization Members, cutting them off from Roxas. Axel hurried out of the room, where Roxas was leaning against the wall catching his breath.

"Naminé-" He started.

"We're not safe yet." Axel said. "Let's get on one of the Gummi Ships in the basement." Axel, still holding Naminé, ran down a flight of stairs to a place Naminé couldn't recall seeing before. It was like a Gummi Ship hanger, with three big ships, and many tiny ones

They probably sent Nobody's in or something.

"Roxas, can you take her?" Axel asked, handing Naminé to Roxas. Axel ran up towards one of the bigger ones and pulled open the door. "Come on, before they catch us!" He said and Roxas hurried inside.

Axel started jamming on things on the control panel while Roxas set Naminé down on one of the seats. As Axel rose the ship through the opening roof, Roxas looked Naminé over.

She gave a bit of a groan when he touched her bruised side.

"Why the hell would the do this?!" Roxas said angrily. He noticed some blood on the ground, dripping from Naminé's leg.

"You'll have to explain what happened, but first let's take care of that cut." Roxas said, pulling up her Organization robe to see a gash on her lower leg. Roxas searched his robes for something, and when he couldn't find it Axel threw him a bottle with green liquid inside. Roxas took the lid off, and Naminé frowned at it.

"Just a potion." Roxas said, shaking a bit of the green liquid onto the gash. Naminé gave a little gasp - it burned a little, but stopped the bleeding.

"Alright." Roxas sat next to Naminé, and Axel listened in, still steering the Gummy Ship. "Naminé…where have you been?"

Naminé took a breath and explained everything that had happened since she left to Traverse Town.

After she explained there was a short silence.

"Get some sleep. You need it." Roxas said.

"But…I betrayed _everyone!_" Naminé exclaimed. "Not just Sora but the Organization too! Shouldn't you be trying to kill me right now?"

Roxas and Axel looked at each other and shrugged.

"I never really liked Mansex anyway." Roxas smiled. "Get some rest."

"Okay…but where are we going?"

Roxas got out of his chair and went towards Axel.

"Hollow Bastion. I want to give them a piece of my mind."

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it seemed short, my sister is watching Pirates of the Caribbean 3 and I want to go see it too! XD . Well Review and tell me what you think, okay: )

Next chapter will be looong.


	8. Vision

**Author's Note: **Okay first, I'd like to say I have a new story on my joint account with xoILuvCloudox. It's called Royal's of Heart. It takes place during Chain of Memories (after the first game, before the second). There are three girls that have elements infused in them that can help destroy the Organization - but first, Sora, Roxas and Cloud must find and train them, before it's too late.

Joint account Profile is: www(dot)fanfction(dot)net/u/1447678/Namine-Pure-Kairis-Heart - the link to the story is on there in case you're interested.

Now onto the story…don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom, too…

**Chapter 8**

**Vision**

Naminé awoke, feeling extremely exhausted. She heard yelling and arguing coming from somewhere, but looking around the Gummi Ship she saw no one was there. The door to the Gummi Ship was open, and the voices seemed to be coming from outside. Stepping out of the Gummi Ship door, Naminé saw a place she recognized - Hollow Bastion. The door to Merlin's house was opened (A/N: Did I mention it was Merlin's house? Oh well…) and loud voices were coming out of the room. Naminé snuck closer, leaning against the side of the door and listening in on their conversation.

"She betrayed us, though!" Naminé felt recognition as she heard Sora's voice.

"No she didn't!" Roxas snapped. "She betrayed the Organization - and she never knew she was bugged!"

"Not to mention," Axel started. "I've heard the stuff they recorded. More then half of it is Naminé breathing - it's nothing helpful! It's nothing useful - they just used it to taunt you."

There was a long silence, and then Sora said softly,

"How bad is she?"

"She'll live." Roxas said, glaring at them.

"So, uh, what are ya if you ain't them Organization Members?" Goofy asked.

"EX-Organization Members." The two said, folding their arms stubbornly.

Naminé shook her head, feeling a bit dizzy. Deciding she had heard enough, she headed into the room.

"Roxas-" She began, then instantly fell forward.

Roxas quickly caught her before she hit the ground, holding her head in his right hand, her body balanced on top of his knees and in his left hand. He shifted his weight and lifted her up, bridal style.

"We should go." Roxas said, giving Sora a glare.

"No, stay." Sora said quickly. "I'm sorry for being such an…"

"Ass?" Axel guessed.

"Well I was going to say something else but then we might have to change the rating for this story." Sora said, scratching the back of his head. "But anyway, we have medicine here, we can heal her."

"He's got a point, Roxas." Axel shrugged.

"…Fine." Roxas said stubbornly. "We'll stay."

"Good." Sora said. "Because you're not the only one who cares about what happens to Naminé, you know."

Roxas set Naminé down on the bed. She blinked her eyes and opened them for a moment.

"Roxas," She murmured. "I feel strange…like something is drawing me towards sleep…"

"Naminé?" Roxas asked, but Naminé had already fallen asleep again.

Naminé's eyes were closed, but she heard a light giggle.

"Can't stay awake for a minute, can you Naminé?"

Naminé opened her eyes to see a room completely white. She was lying on the floor and standing beside her was a girl, her age. She had the same color eyes as Naminé…and the same hair style. The difference was really only their hair color.

"Kairi?" Naminé asked. She hadn't seen her in so long.

Kairi nodded. "Naminé, I brought you to this sleep, there's something important I have to tell you. Listen closely, I don't have much time. The Organization are coming soon, and not just one or two, but the entire Organization. They'll have thousands of Nobody's and Heartless - Hollow Bastion won't stand a chance unprepared. You must warn the others, as soon as you wake up. You won't have much time - about five hours."

Naminé nodded. "I will Kairi."

The room began to fade.

"Oh and Naminé, tell Sora for me that I-"

The room faded before Naminé could hear the rest of what Kairi was going to say. She awoke suddenly, giving a gasp and opening her eyes.

"Naminé," Roxas smiled. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Naminé noticed his eyes seemed a little watery, but she ignored it.

"Sora!" She exclaimed, quickly sitting up. "I just saw Kairi in a vision and-"

"Kairi?!" Sora exclaimed.

"No time to explain!" Naminé said quickly. (A/N: A bit snappy aren't ya Naminé…?)

"The Organization is coming, with thousands of Heartless and Nobody's. Hollow Bastion _must_ get prepared, and quick!"

"Kairi?" Sora repeated with his head to one side. "Naminé, tell me what you saw, okay?"

He walked over to her and kneeled beside the bed. Roxas glared at Sora, and then looked back at Naminé, who quickly told them what had happened in her vision, leaving out the part of Kairi saying something about Sora at the end.

"You've had a vision like this before." Axel said lazily. "That time Larxene attacked you. When you woke up you told me about Kairi, remember?"

Naminé nodded.

All the others had heard Naminé - Leon was giving out orders for Aerith, Yuffie and Merlin to go to a different part of town, inform the towns people and get them to the castle for safely. Donald and Goofy were put in charge of getting the King, and Cloud and Cid were put in charge of getting the Warrior of Hollow Bastion -WHB - together.

"We'll be joining the fight too, I believe." Axel said, indicating himself, Roxas and Sora.

"Well I know I am." Sora said. He stared at Leon, as if the two were mentally talking to each other and deciding what to do. While they were doing that, the rest left to carry out their orders.

"We'll need all the help we can get." Leon sighed. "But can we really trust them?"

Sora paused, looking at Roxas. He blinked a few times, and the two both put their hands to their head, suddenly on the floor groaning in pain.

Axel, Leon and Naminé shouted their names - Axel and Leon hurried towards them, but the two suddenly stopped and lay on their backs, panting for air.

"What was _that_?" Sora asked, trying to catch his breath. "Did you…see what I saw?"

Roxas nodded slowly - he had seen memories of Sora's life, and Sora had seen Roxas'.

"What'd you see?" Naminé asked, nervous.

"…Memories." Roxas said quietly, as if it were the most treasured word in the world.

Naminé looked back and forth from Sora to Roxas. "But that must mean…Roxas; your other is…Sora?"

"I…guess he is." Roxas said, pulling himself to a sitting position, and then realized Sora had done the same at the same time.

"You're my…Nobody?" Sora said. "But that's crazy! I never turned into a Hear-…oh, yeah…" Sora said, recalling the time he had turned into a Heartless to save Kairi.

Leon interrupted the nice moment. (A/N: Dang you Leon )

"How long do we have, Naminé?"

"About five hours." Naminé said.

Leon swore under his breath. "I better go check on our status."

Four hours later, Naminé was still in Merlin's room. Everyone was running back and forth, getting things done and preparing for the battle.

Sora, having his small list of duties done, was told to relax by Leon, so he would be prepared for the battle.

"I wonder if Riku and Kairi are safe…" Sora said to Naminé sadly, relaxing in an easy chair beside her bed. She had offered him the bed, but he refused.

"I wish they were here…well I don't wish Kairi was here for the battle, but I just wish I knew they were alright."

Naminé gave him a small smile. "I know Kairi's alright - I've seen her in my visions. Don't worry, Sora, after this battle I'm sure you'll see her."

Sora smiled at her. She was so confident that they would win - then again, so was he.

"Yeah…yeah I will…" He said softly.

Roxas opened the door and came over to the two.

"Leon said for me to come get you, Sora. He needs you at the battlefield in ten minutes - so you've got a bit of time."

Sora nodded and stretched, remaining in the chair.

"Naminé," Roxas sat on the bed beside Naminé, taking her hands in his. "You have to stay in this room, alright? You'll be safe, protected…Merlin's put a charm on the door. Promise me, no matter what happens, you won't leave the room. You won't be safe if you do."

Naminé stared into his eyes for second. "I promise." She said.

Roxas leaned in towards her, but then seemed to decide something else and hugged her tightly.

He murmured, "Be safe, okay?" Then pulled away slightly. Naminé was starting to feel unconfident about them winning the battle, and started to really worry what would happen to Roxas.

"Roxas-" She started, but he suddenly leaned forwards. His lips locked with hers, and her eyes opened wide. Seeing Roxas' eyes were closed, she slowly closed hers, bringing her arms around his neck as they kissed.

It was the best feeling Naminé could have…even though in a corner of her mind she was aware she wasn't supposed to be able to feel, she had no other way of explaining this. Her heart felt like it would break if he were to stop, and let go, and leave, and she may never see him again. Tears welled up in her closed eyes - Nobody's weren't supposed to be able to cry. Slowly, Roxas pulled away, and Naminé wanted to scream for him never to leave. She wanted him to stay away from the harm of the battle, where he may never return.

"I'll see you after the battle, Naminé." Roxas whispered.

Suddenly, Naminé really liked how he said her name. She managed a watery smile and replied in a whisper,

"Okay…"

There was a wolf whistle, and the two jumped, seeing Sora still in the easy chair, a grin on his face.

Roxas' cheeks went a light pink. Naminé smiled - she had never seen him blush.

"Alright Roxie let's get going." Sora got up and stretched.

"Don't call me Roxie." Roxas pouted.

Sora laughed. "Okay, Romeo. Let's go."

That reminded Naminé…

"Roxas? How did Romeo and Juliet end?" Roxas and Sora were headed towards the door. Roxas paused and turned to look at Naminé. He couldn't tell her how it had ended - in tragedy - it would make her worry too much about the battle.

Thinking of him and Naminé, he answered, "They lived happily ever after."

Naminé smiled and watched the two leave. Tears sprang to her eyes but she blinked them back. Closing her eyes, she hummed a tune to herself - it sounded familiar for some reason. Slowly, she slipped off to sleep.

There was movement in the room - Naminé had woken up when she heard it, but she kept her eyes closed.

She heard a laugh - a girlish, evil one, and instantly realized who it was.

Opening her eyes and jumping up, she gasped.

"Larxene!"

Apparently the oh-so-safe room wasn't so safe after all…

**Author's Note: **Dum dum dummm Cliffy and yes, Roxas kissed Naminé: O . Anyway this story only has about three more chapters left, maybe even two (I'll probably go to chapter 10).


	9. The Battle Begins

**Author's Note: First off I have as of right now, 1180 hits on here. **Thanks so much everyone! Second of all a thank-you is in order! First, thanks to TLSoulDude for giving me tips on when to give my story's writing time - it helped push me to start writing - and thanks to Dimensiondude for giving me tips on writing battle scenes. Thanks you two : )

Oh right I wanted to say that I usually wait until I get 6 reviews for a chapter before I update but thanks to you guys I get six in about a day lol

**Disclaimer: **Honest I don't need to tell you I don't own Kingdom Hearts - I think if I did I'd put this in book form and sell it. But I don't own Kingdom Hearts sooo…

**Chapter 9**

**The Battle Begins**

"Let me GO!" Naminé screamed, struggling against Larxene's grip.

"Zip it!" Larxene snapped, calling a dark portal. She backed into it, Naminé screaming and kicking.

When they reappeared a second later, the air in Naminé's lungs seemed to have vanished. As she gasped for air, Larxene opened the door that was in front of them and shoved Naminé into the room. Giggling gleefully, Larxene slammed the door behind Naminé, who lost her balance and fell onto the hard floor.

"Naminé!"

Naminé raised her head at the voice, only to see no one other then Kairi, standing in the corner of the room.

As Naminé glanced around, she realized they were in the white room from her vision of Kairi.

Kairi came over to Naminé, holding out her hand. Naminé took it and was pulled to her feet by Kairi.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Naminé asked, rubbing the side of her aching head. "And where _are_ we?"

"We're in a place called Twilight Town. The Organization is holding us captive here." Kairi explained. "The battle's started in Hollow Bastion."

"Why are they keeping _us_ captive?" Naminé asked with a frown.

Kairi sighed, sitting down on the ground. Naminé followed her. "They took me here, and threatened Riku. They told him they'd kill me if Riku didn't cooperate…they're making Riku help _them_ in the battle."

"And…they'll kill us if he doesn't help them?" Naminé asked, a tremor of fear in her voice.

Kairi gave another sigh. "He won't go against the Organization if he knows I'm in trouble…they've probably told them that they have you, too, so I doubt he'll do anything stupid."

Naminé glanced around the room hopelessly.

"Kairi…we've got to get out of here…"

* * *

Back at Hollow Bastion, the battle had indeed started. Sora had to admit, he was enjoying himself a bit. He felt a little rusty, but his movements didn't show it. He jumped from Shadow Heartless to Dusk, slaying them easily with his Keyblade. All he could see on the battlefield were Heartless, Nobody's, and of course his comrades. The Organization hadn't shown themselves…yet. 

Sora threw his Keyblade in a boomerang fashion, felling several heartless and a few Creepers.

Before the Keyblade could fly back into his hand, he heard someone yell his name. Glancing over his shoulder just in time, Sora dodged rolled an attack from a berserker. He caught his Keyblade as he jumped up and pointed it at the berserker, shouting,

"Blizzaga!"

The gush of ice hit the nobody in the chest, just as Cloud came up and slashed it's head with his giant sword.

"Thanks, Cloud." Sora huffed. Cloud gave a quick nod and turned to attack more nobodys.

* * *

_Where are they? _Roxas wondered, attacking the flow of Heartless and Nobody's with his two Keyblades. _Shouldn't the Organization be here by now?_

"Burn, BABY!" Axel yelled from Roxas' right. He smirked and rolled his eyes - Axel seemed to be having fun.

Roxas had a sudden, ominous feeling, like he was being watched - and he knew. The Organization had appeared.

* * *

Sora glared as he looked at the Organization Members. They had appeared in a perfect line, but each of them were now teleporting to different parts of the battlefield. 

"Sora, behind you!" Roxas shouted.

Sora spun around, raising his Keyblade, only to have a familiar Keyblade clash with it - Way to the Dawn.

"What?" Sora gasped, looking at the person in black robes. The man swung his Keyblade at Sora, who was forced to dodge it. The two jumped apart, and the enemy's hood fell back, revealing it was Riku.

Sora's mouth dropped open, but before he could react, Riku had jumped forwards, his Keyblade connecting with Sora's.

"Riku!" Sora gasped. "What are you _doing_?!"

Riku's sea green eyes met Sora's azure blue ones.

"Listen," He whispered sharply. "Kairi and Naminé are not safe. Understand?"

Sora had a frown on his face, trying to understand what was going on.

"They have them, Sora." He hissed, then pulled out of the lock.

Understanding crossed Sora's face, and as Riku slashed his Keyblade at him, Sora simply took a step to his right, knowing Riku wasn't trying to hurt him.

Using the rod of his Keyblade, Sora hit the back of Riku's knees, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Sora raised his Keyblade and plunged it into the ground beside Riku, making it look as if he had stabbed his friend through the stomach.

"Dramatic much?" Riku hissed. "Just go!"

Sora gave a quick grin. "See you after the battle, Riku."

As he turned to leave he heard Riku mutter,

"Yeah yeah, you go save the girls - If I hadn't pretended to be on this side they'd be dead." He gave a light laugh. "Of course, Sora has to save his girl."

Even though Sora had started attacking a group of Dusks he heard Riku and felt his face burn red.

Pretending he hadn't heard Riku, Sora glanced around, looking for an Organization Member he could take down. Riku had already disappeared from where Sora left him - Sora guessed he had headed into town to avoid the Organization and keep enemy's from attacking the town.

* * *

"Heyy, Roxas!" 

Roxas turned at the voice, seeing Xigbar standing a few feet away, holding his guns at his side.

"You should be helping _us_ Roxas, not the _others_."

"You don't get it!" Roxas shouted, holding his Keyblades at his sides in battle stance.

"Get what, Roxas?" A cold voice said, and a second Organization Member materialized next to Xigbar - Saïx.

"I think it's quiet simple, actually." Saïx said, his broadsword appearing in his hands. "You think you _love_ the witch, is that is? Nobody's can't love, Roxas."

"Shut UP!" Roxas yelled. "DON'T call Naminé a witch!"

Without hesitation, Roxas ran forwards, raising his Keyblades to attack. He slashed them at Saïx, who deflected them almost lazily with his giant sword. Roxas spun away from the block and held up his Keyblades in an X pattern, blocking the laser shots Xigbar sent at him.

"Need a hand, Roxas?" Sora yelled, running towards his nobody and the two Organization Members.

Still angry at Saïx's taunting, Roxas just nodded.

"Hey it's the dude that looks like Roxas but isn't!" Xigbar said, pointing to Sora.

Roxas wondered vaguely if Xigbar was drunk 24/7 as his words were slurred, but chose to ignore it.

"It's SORA!" Sora said angrily, a slight pout on his face. Both he and Roxas raised their Keyblades, prepared to attack. In the moment before the battle could begin, darkness started surrounding Sora and Roxas.

"What's going on?" Sora shouted.

"The Superior is calling to you." Saïx's cold voice said.

"NO!" Roxas and Sora shouted simultaneously, both spinning in a different direction only to see the darkness pressing against their eyes. The sounds of the battle were fading away…

* * *

When the darkness stopped pressing against their eyes, Sora and Roxas could see again. They were in a world familiar to Roxas standing at the base of a Sky Scraper. 

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"The World That Never Was." Roxas said softly, gripping his Keyblades tightly.

There was a soft, cruel laughter echoing around them. At the same time, Sora and Roxas turned around, ready to face whatever the darkness would throw at them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah so kind of short…I'm terrible at fight scenes, this is basically the second one I've ever written. Thanks again for all the hits, drop me a review and tell me what you think! Any tips for battle scenes would be appreciated, since obviously there's gonna be battles in the next chapter. Don't forget to check out my profile - it has update dates and the link to my joint account. 

Chimo!


	10. Memory Skyscraper

**Author's Note: **First off, please don't kill me for updating sooner. A whole lot has been going on with me so I've been busy, then I was in Vancouver for Spring Break and had to be dragged back on the ferry because I didn't want to go home, so yay me I'm moving there : ) Also I got my first job, but I don't start until the beginning of April, so I figured I'd update like crazy until then. No, I'm not abandoning my story's, No, I haven't forgotten then, and yes, this chapter is the last one before the epilogue : O

**Chapter 10**

**Memory Skyscraper**

Roxas glared at his ex-leader, Oblivion and Oathkeeper held tightly in his hands. Sora was looking slightly confused, but held his Keyblade at the ready.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, frowning at the man.

"You don't know?" He laughed lightly and said, "I am Xemnas. And I'll be the last thing you see before all the light is sucked out of you and you are forced to turn to the oblivion of the darkness."

"Not if I can help it!" Sora glared, then glanced at Roxas. The two nodded at each other, then charged towards Xemnas, their blades ready to come down on him. He simply looked bored, and the second before the blades hit him, he disappeared.

"WHA!?" Roxas and Sora smashed into each other and hit heads, before they fell to the ground on top of each other.

Behind them a tsking noise echoed. "I thought you were a _Keyblade _Master?" Xemnas' voice came from behind them.

"Who're you talking to?" Roxas asked, trying to untangle himself from Sora.

"Me or him?" Sora finished the sentence, squirming out from under Roxas.

"As you are the same person, I hardly think it matters." Xemnas said simply. He raised his hands, and matching light blades appeared in his hands.

"And as your going to be dead in a moment, I really don't think anything matters. Such a pity…the princess will be most upset…"

"What have you done with Naminé?!" Roxas shouted as Sora shouted, "What have you done with Kairi?!"

"Nothing…yet."

Xemnas charged at them, blades raised. Roxas jumped to the side while Sora used his Reflect spell.

The two Keyblade wielders spun around to face the leader of Organization XIII. Sora sent a ball of fire towards Xemnas, but he raised a hand and called a dark portal - the fireball simply went into it, not harming Xemnas.

Roxas ran towards Xemnas, Keyblades raised. He jumped in the air and was about to come down on him, when a transparent barrier came up and sent him flying.

Roxas fell flat on his back ten feet away, the wind knocked out of him. He sat up and struggled to catch his breath as Sora ran to Xemnas. He dodged the barrier, only to get hit by a second one.

Sora landed, his legs bent, and skidded a few feet back.

_How do we beat him? _Roxas thought frantically. _He's so strong…and we aren't strong enough…_

Stuck by a sudden idea, Roxas hopped to his feet and got near Sora.

"Sora," He said, loud enough for Sora to hear but quiet enough that Xemnas wouldn't. "We have to merge!"

"What?!" Sora shouted, giving Roxas and alarmed look. Xemnas attempted another swing at them, and they were forced to jump apart as they dodged it.

"We'll be stronger if we do!" Roxas shouted, twirling his Keyblades and sending lightning strikes at Xemnas, attempting to keep him far enough away that he could convince Sora.

"But…Roxas…" Sora started, letting his guard down.

"Sora!"

Xemnas had teleported behind Sora and swung his laser. Sora managed to get Reflect up, but a second to late - there was a gash on his back from the laser.

"There's no time to argue!" Roxas told Sora, throwing his Keyblade like a boomerang at Xemnas.

"But Roxas…what about Naminé…?"

Roxas gave Sora a small smirk. "I'll be able to see her again someday…but until then…Sora, tell her I love her."

Xemnas threw a dark ball between the two, the blast causing them to fly in different directions, leaving a crater in the ground.

Roxas landed on the ground with a groan, his head hitting the stone ground. Across from him, Sora landed on the stairs, hitting his head sharply on a step.

Roxas recovered quicker then Sora, who turned his head and spat out blood. Sora looked a little woozy as he struggled to stand up.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted. "We have to do it NOW!"

Xemnas threw another dark ball, but this time it hit an inch away from Sora. He got blasted up the stairs more from the impact, his clothes torn and gashes bleeding.

"You know what to tell Naminé!" Roxas shouted as Sora got to his knees. "So let's end the Organization - now!"

Sora gave a weak nod and Roxas raised both his Keyblades in an 'X' in front of him and closed his eyes. A light began to cover his body, growing brighter and brighter. Xemnas gave a noise of pain as the light blinded him.

Sora felt the pain in his body start to ebb away as light enveloped him. He felt the wounds healing themselves, the skin mending back together. He looked at his hands, where normally his black gloves were, but instead a pair of Gold gloves were there, trimmed with Silver.

There was a last blast of light and Xemnas blinked open his eyes, pain in his body.

Sora was hovering above the stairs, Roxas' two Keyblades hovering in circles around his body as he held an unknown Key in his hand - the keychain was Roxas' necklace, and the sharp teeth of the blade were all shaped like Roxas' 4 point necklace - it was all gold with silver at the tips.

Sora was clothed in his usual outfit, only the entire thing sparkled in gold, his belts shimmering in silver. His eyes narrowed in hatred as he glared at Xemnas.

"This is the end." When Sora spoke, Roxas' voice echoed along with his. "Your Organization will be no more."

In a flash Sora flew towards Xemnas, his Keyblade, Nobody Soul, clutched in his hand.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion circled around his body as he flew, and when he came closer to Xemnas, the Keyblades acted of their own accord, striking Xemnas repeatedly.

"_This,_" Sora said triumphantly, his voice still echoing with Roxas'. "Is for Roxas!"

He raised Nobody Soul, and the other two Keyblades flew beside it, a light shinning around the three. Sora brought the Keyblades down sharply, and the light struck Xemnas hard.

Xemnas' screams echoed around as Light blinded the two fighters. Sora couldn't see, but he plunged the Keyblade deep into Xemnas' chest.

Xemnas screams suddenly stopped, and Sora fell to the ground. The light disappeared so he could see - Xemnas' body was a few feet away, slowly disappearing. Sora managed a weak grin, watching the scenery before him change back to Radiant Garden.

Exhaustion took it's toll on him, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Kairi asked, leaning against the wall, a determined look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Naminé sat in the corner, looking scared.

"You said we have to get out of here. Your right - so let's go!"

"But Larxene," Naminé said, standing up. "We have to figure out how to get past her…"

"Maybe she's not there." Kairi shrugged, and walked towards the door.

"Kairi-!"

Kairi turned the knob and pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Kairi gave it a sharp kick, and the two girls held their breath, waiting to see if Larxene would come in.

"Coast looks clear." Naminé said, walking over to Kairi. "Should we…try busting down the door or something?"

"I dunno." Kairi shrugged, then picked up the straight backed white chair that was beside the white table.

"Your joking, right?" Naminé asked, but took one side of the chair as the two girls raised the four legs of the chair to point at the door.

"1...2...3!" The two said in unison, then rammed the chair against the door. It made four huge dents, but Kairi and Naminé fell over backwards.

"Hey, if it made dents, maybe we can get a hole through!" Naminé said, getting to her feet again.

The door suddenly swung open, surprising Naminé and causing Kairi to jump up.

"Would you two _shut-up_!" Larxene hissed, grabbing Naminé by the front of her dress and slamming her against the wall.

Naminé let out a cry of pain while Larxene glared over at Kairi.

"You wouldn't want me to hurt dear old Sora and that blond Roxas now, would you?" Larxene gave a giggle, which annoyed Naminé and Kairi. Naminé got a fierce glow in her eye as Larxene mentioned hurting Roxas, and she kicked her leg out, catching Larxene in the gut.

"Ooh!" Larxene gasped, dropping Naminé, who landed on her feet and raised her fists.

Kairi smirked at her Nobody and stood behind Larxene, also raising her fists.

"You annoying little pests!" Larxene shrieked. "I can kill you right now if I wanted to!"

Kairi called her Keyblade, the one with flowers all over it.

"What, do you call that a Keyblade?" Larxene sneered, calling a lightning bolt to hit Kairi.

She raised her Keyblade to block the shock, but it still rattled her slightly.

Kairi took a swing at Larxene while calling,

"Naminé! Summon your Keyblade!"

"Your kidding, right? I don't have a Keyblade!" Naminé said, looking anxious.

Larxene swiped her claws at Kairi, who locked them in her Keyblade.

"Just do it!"

Naminé held out her hand, feeling foolish, and tried calling a Keyblade. Nothing happened, and her thoughts switched to Roxas, knowing he wouldn't be there to rescue her this time.

Naminé gave a light gasp as a Keyblade the same as Kairi's appeared in her hand, only it was covered in pure white Rose's.

"Alright, now let's take care of this lightning freak." Kairi smiled, but it quickly faded as Larxene sharply stabbed her in the arm, and spun around to stab Naminé in the gut.

Kairi stumbled backwards while Naminé doubled over in pain - before either one could recover, Larxene teleported around the room at high speed, casting lightning repeatedly.

Naminé and Kairi got hit several times and had small burns all over them by the time Larxene stopped casting the spell. Larxene teleported in between the girls, grabbed Kairi and threw her against a wall, then did the same to Naminé.

The girls landed opposite to each other of the room, both giving a groan of pain as they hit the wall.

"You've done it - you've made me mad. Now, how will Roxas and Sora react when they see their lovely Princess's bodies _torn to shreds_?" Larxene cackled and called some lightning to her hand for show.

_Naminé…! _Kairi's voice echoed in Naminé's head. _We can beat her, we just have to combine our powers!_

Larxene plunged the lightning ball to the ground, causing Electricity to course through their feet. A gasp escaped from Naminé as she realized what Kairi was talking about.

_You mean…merge? _She thought, trying to keep her balance as the lightning started to strike around them.

_Yes!_

Naminé frowned, anxiety piercing her stomach. On one hand, Kairi had become like a sister to her, but on the other hand, if they merged, they could beat Larxene and see Roxas and Sora again. Naminé took a deep breath.

_Someday I'll become my own person, I know, and then I'll be able to see Roxas again…Kairi, tell Roxas I'm sorry…and give Larxene a hell of a hard time for me._

Naminé's Keyblade disappeared and she closed her eyes, placing her right hand over where her heart would be if she had one. Light engulfed both girls, but when it faded, only Kairi remained. No burns from the lightning or other injuries were visible on her, and her normally pink dress was shinning white. She raised the two Keyblades - hers and Naminé's, then brought them down upon Larxene.

Larxene let out a scream of anger and struck Kairi right on the back with a lightning bolt. Kairi fell backwards with a yell of pain, but before Larxene could get up, Kairi reacted and hurled both Keyblades straight at her stomach. Larxene gasped and fell to her knees, two Keyblades sticking through her stomach and out of her back.

"Your…to late…" Larxene's body shook and started to fade. "Xemnas has already dealt with the Keyblade Masters…" And with a last cackle, she disappeared.

"No…" Kairi whispered, jumping to her feet. She tried to run towards the door, but everything began to spin as she fell, falling unconscious before she hit the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I'm pretty sure that was the last chapter, although the epilogue will be long enough to be called a chapter…my point is, the next chapter will be the last for Lost Souls : ( It'll also be the chapter where I put thank-you's to everyone who has reviewed for this story. My profile will be completely redone by tonight, so check that out if you want to know update dates…yes, I will stick to them this time. When can you expect the last chapter? Tonight, or before noon tomorrow. Please Review : )

**Also, if you think a sequel would be good, please tell me in a review, PM me, or take the sequel poll on my profile. **


	11. Epilogue Story's End, A New Beginning

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is the last chapter of Lost Souls. I made a list of people to thank for the reviews they've given - it's kind of a long list, so you can just skip over it if you want to get straight to the story. I will add new people to the list if they review, just to be fair.

As of this moment, my total hits reached 2002. They rise extremely fast, so I might update them (there's a hits count on my profile) but thank you all so much.

**Remember to read the Author's Note at the bottom! VERY important!**

* * *

First off, a special thanks to four people is in order:

**lebrezie** for helping with opening of chapter 5,

**KitaraStrife** for helping with name of chapter 6,

**TLSoulDude**for PM-ing me when my updates weren't on time - it helped keep me on track : ) , and also for sending me a link to this awesome song that reminded me alot o my story :D ,

**XoILuvCloudox **for helping keep my updates on time and looking over my story for me - yes, I owe you a huge apology at the moment, and I hope someday I'll be able to apologise to your face.

Now for the people who reviewed, in order of how many reviews they gave:

**E Muja SN and TN : **You've been with me since almost the beginning - and always said please when asking for an update lol. Plus you said happy late birthday lol - thanks for reviewing since chapter 3 : )

**Kitara Strife: **You were my very first reviewer you've given me tips on msn for writing, plus gave me the chapter name for 6. I know your real name ahaha - - thanks for reviewing since the beginning : )

**Lebrezie: **My second reviewer ever :D and the only person to review chapter 2. Almost all of your reviews were the longest ones I've gotten, full of idea's and tips to help me through the story - once again, thanks for reviewing since the beginning : )

**XoILuvCloudox: **Even though you totally hate me, I still owe you the mention - thanks for always looking over my story's and telling me what's lame, and thanks for all your funny reviews that made no sense to anyone but me lol.

**TLSoulDude: **HUGE thanks to this guy! Thanks for always PM-ing me when I didn't update - even though it didn't seem like it, it really helped push me. Plus, your story's just rock! : )

**Dark JaylenX: **Another person who probably totally hates me but I still owe a thanks too (sweat drops). In your first review you said my story could be described in three words - Super Awesome Tightness. That totally cheered me up when I didn't feel like writing anymore XD

**SorasKey: **I don't think I ever mentioned it, but your first review helped to steer me away from to much Sora Namie fluff. One of the few people who actually think my battle scenes aren't horrible (I still think they are) so thanks for that too : D

**Riku'sGal1018: **Quick reviews that always pointed out the good stuff in my writing : ) Your reviews made me want to update more too.

**Fiery maiden: **A newer person to review my stories, but a fan none the less : ) looking forward to reading your stories!

**Addicted To Kier. : **And the last person on the list of people who currently hate me lol. Ah well you reviewed, you liked, I thank you

**XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX: **Only got one review from you, but you really wanted an update lol. I hope you got to read the rest of the story

**KingdomHeartsfan: **Technically this was an anonymous review, but whoever you are, I thank you

**Iscaylis: **Only got the one review from you too : ( hope you had or have a chance to finish this story

**Oh my god! : **Anonymous reviewer, whoever you are, I thank you, lol

**Lightning-in-the-dark: **Another person who really wanted an update but never came back to read…or did you? Lol hope so.

**ButaNENG: **lol uses the library computers like me…except they're on strike right now : ( hope you got a chance to read more of this

**Danni Lea: **I never understood the one review you gave me, but it makes me laugh my butt off when I read it lol…if you ever get a chance, tell me who you thought was so evil!

**Sweetlemonz: **Anonymous reviewer who got to go through all the cliffies because s/he just found this story lol. Glad you liked it anyways.

**Blackrogue123: **New reviewer to the story :) Just got a chance to add you into the thank-you list

**CrazyAxel-Roxymonkey1325: **Had to move you from the list of people who never reviwed XD since you've now reviewed! Thanks for that :)

So thank you to all! And to these 6 people who have this story on their favs or alert, but never reviewed: **Aerith-flower-girl **(I KNOW you read so why didn't you review? Little bum…A/N: She's my sister so I can call her that XD)** OceanSky29, SapphireBlossom, Yenattirb, ShadowDragon22, Whatsherface-ice**

* * *

**Lost Souls**

**Epilogue**

**Story's End**

Darkness stirred all around him - it was all that was visible, all that his aching body could feel. The pain in his head was going from a small throb to an unbearable headache, but he couldn't escape it.

Somewhere, he heard his name being whispered, but it took him a moment to remember if it was his name. The darkness felt like it could take over his body any minute now. A memory flashed into his mind, the first memory he had had in a long time. The memory created a barrier of faint light in his mind, just enough that he could think - Figure out who he was and what he was doing. But the darkness was persistent - it wanted into his mind.

_No…_ He thought, the memory still fresh in his mind. _If the darkness controls me, then I won't be able to keep my promise…_

He wouldn't have remembered the promise if the memory hadn't come to mind, and the words echoed in his head…

"_I'll be able to see her again someday…but until then…Sora, tell her I love her."_

The darkness was persistently pushing against the barrier of light, trying to get in.

_Roxas…_Sora thought. _I'm sorry…I can't…the darkness is to strong…_

Another voice echoed in Sora's mind, a familiar one:

"_Don'__t be so dramatic._"

…_Roxas? _Sora thought.

"_Everyone's waiting for you to wake up. The darkness isn't that strong - just open your eyes, you bum."_

_Easy for you to say. _Sora thought, slightly annoyed, relieved, and curious as to how he could hear Roxas.

"_Don't forget!_"

_I know._ Sora thought. _I'll tell her. I promise._

* * *

"He's awake!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw him open his eyes! Wake UP sleepy head!"

Sora felt a slight pain as he was whacked over the face with a pillow.

"Hey…" He whined, opening his eyes to see Yuffie standing with the pillow in her hands. Leon was next to her, arms folded as he surveyed Sora.

"So, your finally up." Though he hardly showed his emotions, Sora could tell he looked slightly relieved.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't mind going back to bed." Sora yawned as his stomach growled. "On second thought, food sounds good too…how long have I been out for?"

"Three days." Leon said while Yuffie nodded enthusiastically.

"T-three days??" Sora spluttered. "W-wait a minute! What about the battle? Kairi, Naminé, Riku, everyone in Hollow Bastion?"

Leon and Yuffie exchanged a glance before answering.

"Well…first off," Yuffie said, biting her lip. "We…haven't been able to find Roxas-"

"I know." Sora interrupted, and recapped what happened during the fight with Xemnas.

"So the leader of Organization XII was defeated my a wimp." Sora turned his head quickly to the voice, only to see Riku walking in the room.

"Riku!" Sora gave a grin. "Glad your okay, man."

Riku laughed lightly. "Take more then that to get me down."

"So…what about the fight?" Sora asked, a worried look on his face.

"Well you got rid of the leader, we took out the rest of the Organization." Leon shrugged. "Kairi and Naminé got rid of Larxene…"

"They did?" Sora asked, surprised. "Oh, that's right, I have to tell Naminé something!"

Sora made to get out of bed, but Riku stopped him.

"To defeat Larxene, they merged." Riku said calmly.

Sora's jaw dropped. "But…I had to tell Naminé something important…I promised…" He frowned at the ground to the right side of his bed. "How's Kairi?"

"She's resting." Yuffie said. "She woke up about an hour or so ago."

"Anyone mind if I go see her?" Sora asked, looking at the three. When no one objected he got out of bed, flexing his aching muscles.

"We were worried, you know." Yuffie said. "No one could figure out why you or Kairi were sleeping for so long - you didn't have any marks on you. I'm glad your okay, though."

"Yeah." Sora said distractedly.

Yuffie's face fell as she added, "But…it's a shame about Roxas and Naminé …they were a great help to us…"

Leon told Sora what room Kairi was in before Yuffie could get too teary eyed. Riku stayed behind and watched his younger friend leave the room, knowing he wanted some time alone with Kairi.

* * *

Sora shut the door softly behind him, not wanting to wake up Kairi. She lay in her bed, covers drawn up, sound asleep. Sora walked over to her, wincing as he stretched his aching muscles. He sat down on the edge on Kairi's bed, watching her breathe deeply. She made a noise in her sleep and rolled over sharply, then murmured again and rolled to her other side.

"Naminé …" She murmured softly, then opened her eyes suddenly.

"Hey. You alright?" Sora asked, watching Kairi sit up and shake her bangs out of her face.

"Y…yeah." Kairi looked over, and realizing who it was, broke into a smile. "Sora! Your okay!"

"Yeah, I-" Sora got cut off as Kairi threw her arms around him.

"Kai…can't breath…" Sora choked out - Kairi loosened her grip, but didn't let go. Sora smiled slightly and hugged her back.

"You and Roxas merged, didn't you?" Kairi asked, not moving away from Sora.

"…Yeah…" Sora replied, taking a deep breath and inhaling the mixed scent of Kairi's shampoo, perfume, and the lavender scent she always seemed to naturally have.

"Sora…can you feel Roxas?" Kairi asked after a few seconds, pulling away from their embrace.

Sora frowned thoughtfully and shook his head. "I think I heard him when I was asleep…"

Kairi nodded quickly. "I heard her - Naminé - in my sleep. She was talking to me…but I can't feel her now."

Sora shrugged. "Strange…so they're…within us?" He looked at Kairi, confused.

"I don't know." Kairi shook her head. "But there must be a way for them to get their own body's…right?"

Sora paused, them smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure there must be a way. I think I'll take a look around Hollow Bastion, see what the damages are."

Kairi nodded. "Try not to run into to much trouble."

"I'll try not to." Sora smiled and gave a wave as he left the room.

* * *

After exploring the town and deciding that the damage wasn't too bad, Sora headed back to the Marketplace and sat on the stone wall, gazing at the sunset.

_There's going to have to be a lot of repairs, even if the damage isn't extreme. Some houses were in pretty bad shape and there's debris around…At least no one was killed, the people who were hurt are recovering. Well…I guess no one was technically killed, but still…Roxas and Naminé… _

"Hey." Kairi said suddenly, sitting next to Sora on the wall.

"Hey." Sora replied, staring at the sun setting. "You know, I've been thinking…we've won the battle against the Organization…things are starting to settle down a bit…maybe," Sora paused to look at Kairi, who was staring at the sun set. Sora turned his head back. "Maybe…once we've helped clean up around here, we can start looking for a way,"

"A way for Naminé and Roxas to get they're own hearts?" Kairi finished.

"Yeah." Sora said as Kairi nodded.

"Have you asked Riku about it? He'd want to come. Donald and Goofy might, too." Kairi said.

"No. I haven't asked anyone - I thought I'd ask you first."

"Well that's a first!" Kairi laughed.

Sora smirked. "Well since it's Naminé and Roxas we're going on a journey for, I figured it was right to ask you first."

"That's the _only _reason?" Kairi laughed again. "But it sounds like a good idea. I mean, I wouldn't mind dropping by home for a bit, too."

"Yeah. We probably can after cleaning up here and before we start journeying."

The two stared out at the sunset for a moment, comfortable silence between them.

"Oh," Sora said, turning to look at Kairi, who looked back at him. "Roxas wanted me to tell something to Naminé."

"I'm listening." Kairi smiled.

"Roxas wanted to let Naminé know…that he loved her."

Something stirred within Sora, an emotion that wasn't his own. Sora knew it was Roxas thanking him.

A light blush had swept across Kairi's cheeks as she heard Sora's words - she knew part of the blush was from Naminé, but the rest was from her.

"Tell Roxas…that Naminé says she loves him back…"

Sora smiled and leaned forward, his lips catching Kairi's in a kiss.

The sun set in the background, the promise of a new journey over the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know the ending will seem like a bit of a let down to some, but I figured I could end it like this, so if people liked it and wanted more, I could write a sequel. I want to write one, but if you guys don't want one I won't post it.

**Remember, if you want a sequel, PLEASE tell me in a review, otherwise I have no idea if anyone wants one. There's also a poll on my profile for it.**

**If you want a preview of what Lost Souls 2 might be like, look at my profile near the bottom, under 'Inbetween idea & in the making'. **

Once again, thank-you to all my readers and reviewers. Read my other stories if you want, and the **Lost Souls Poem **is now posted.

Chimo & until next time,

Sora-Kairi-4-ever


End file.
